From England, With Love
by Keys2theKingdom
Summary: Japan's made a new game, a dating sim. Except you play as Alfred, and every single romance option is a different England.  Vote which England will be romanced next!
1. Intro

_Hello! And thank you from trying out this game that I made! In this game, you play as Alfred-san, who is for some reason living England. In the town where he has moved to, there are many different versions of Arthur-san. You can pick any version to romance, and eventually date. There might even be a 'happy ending'._

_Thank you for purchasing and I hope you enjoy this dating sim._

_(P.S. Not all of the characters are available at the start. Special events unlock secret characters, so be on the look out!)_

- New Game?

**AN: I didn't really want to post anything new until I got further along on my other stories, but since this requires your input, I decided 'what the hell?'.**

**Okay guys, YOU the readers, vote on which England goes when. Right now we only have 5 available. There are 7 in all, but like it said earlier, those have to be unlocked. I'll either unlock them by review milestones or just whenever I feel like it—but that doesn't matter right now! Here are your choices:**

**-Cannon England  
>-Naked Waiter<br>-Pink Police  
>-Gauken<br>-Punk**

**Also, even if you didn't read this, I WILL make you vote. If you don't review, I WILL message you. If you like the story, I'll make you vote!**


	2. England

_*You wake up*_

"First day. Better not screw it up."

_*You exit Home*_

-_Go to map_  
>-<em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"America? What the hell are you doing here?"

-Geez, nice to see you too.  
>-We talked about this at the last meeting, don't you remember?<p>

"Geez, nice to see you too."

"Don't give me that! You can't just show up on my street out of nowhere and expect a proper greeting you git!"

"We talked about this at the last meeting, don't you remember?"

"O-of course I do! I was just testing!"

_*England leaves*_

-_Go to map_

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go Home*_

-_Enter Home_  
>- <em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"So, you're going to be here for a while eh?"

-Yep.  
>-Don't sound too excited; you might lead me on.<p>

"Yep."

"Huh. I half-expected you to backsass there."

-How was work?

-I was thinking about it, trust me.

"How was work?"

"Fine, if you must know. Is there any particular reason for you being nice to me, or do you just not feel like being an arse today?"

-What the hell's your problem?  
>-Geez, someone's in a bad mood today.<p>

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood today."

"Humph."

-_Enter Home_

**-Cut-**

_*You wake up*_

"Another day, another dollar"

_*You exit Home*_

-_Go to map_  
>-<em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Are you just going to talk to me every morning or what?"

-Why, does it bother you?  
>-Yes.<p>

"Why, does it bother you?"

"Ugh. Do you always have to be so cheeky? And for your information, _yes_ it does."

-Good. I'll keep doing it then.  
>-I'll grow on ya eventually.<p>

"I'll grow on ya eventually."

"I doubt it."

-_Go to ma__p._

**-Cut-**

_*You wake up*_

"Man that alarm is annoying."

_*You exit Home*_

-_Go to map__  
><em>-_Talk to England_

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"I…would like to apologize for being so…irritable."

-Irritable? Ha, that's an understatement.  
>-Wow, you're actually apologizing? You never do that.<p>

"Wow, you're actually apologizing? You never do that."

"Oh belt up. I just realized that I might have been treating you the _slightest_ bit unfairly. It's been tough at work."

-It's okay England.  
>-Yeah, I was wondering why you seemed to have even more of a stick up your ass than normal.<p>

"It's okay England."

"Apology accepted then? Good. Now if you don't mind, I have to go to work."

_*England leaves*_

-_Go to map._

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go to the Pub*_

-_En__ter Pub__  
><em>-_Talk to Iggy_

_*You decide to enter the Pub*_

-_Talk to Artie_  
>-<em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Whadda _you_ want cha bloody tosser?"

-England, are you drunk?  
>-Ya know, I think I like you better like this.<p>

"England, are you drunk?"

"No! You're drunk you fucking…fucker!"

-Dude, don't you have work tomorrow?  
>-I think I should take you home now.<br>-Whatever, drown yourself in booze for all I care.

"Dude, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"So? I'm not *hic* drunk so why does it matter?"

-I think I should take you home now.  
>-Whatever, drown yourself in booze for all I care.<p>

"I think I should take you home now."

"No! I'm not drunk you bloody yank! Let me go!"

_*You carry England kicking and screaming back to his house.*_

_*You decide to go home and go to bed*_

**-Cut-**

_*You wake up*_

"I wonder how England's doing?"

_*You exit Home*_

-_Go to map._

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go Home*_

-_Enter Home_  
>-<em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"What do you want America? I don't feel good right now."

-Considering all you drank last night, I wouldn't think so.  
>-Hangover? Not surprised.<p>

"Hangover? Not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

-I saw you at the pub last night. I took you home.  
>-You were wasted last night man, I had to drag you back here.<p>

"You were wasted last night man, I had to drag you back here."

"Humph. Great. I didn't say anything stupid did I?

-No, not really.  
>-Yeah, you confessed your undying love to me.<p>

"No, not really."

"Good."

-_Go to map._

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go to the gift shop*_

"What should I buy?"

_*You decide to buy a Book*_

-_Go to map_

_*You decide to go Home*_

-_Enter Home_  
>-<em>Talk to England.<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Hello America."

-What's up?  
>-I have something for you.<p>

"I have something for you."

"A gift? Where'd this come from?"

_*You give England a Book*_

"Thank you, I didn't expect something like this from you. I'm happy."

"You're welcome."

**-Cut-**

_*You wake up*_

"Damn, this pillow is comfy."

_*You exit Home*_

-_Go to map__  
><em>-_Talk to England_

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"So…um…how have you been America?"

-Are you _actually_ trying to have a conversation with me? This is amazing!  
>-Good. You?<p>

"Are you _ac__tually_ trying to have a conversation with me? This is amazing!"

"It's not that amazing you twat. Just answer."

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

-_Go to map_

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to visit the Pub*_

-_Enter Pub__  
><em>-_Talk to Iggy_

_*You decide to enter the pub*_

-_Talk t__o Artie_  
>-<em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Hello America."

-You're not gonna end up like you were last time, right?  
>-You were here just the other day! Are you an alcoholic or something?<p>

"You're not gonna end up like you were last time, right?"

"God no. That hangover was bloody horrible. I'm just getting a few drinks this time."

-Good. Drinking so much is bad for you.  
>-Aw, too bad. You're actually fun when you're wasted.<p>

"Good. Drinking so much is bad for you."

"It's not like I can die, so not really."

-Still, you shouldn't drink so much.  
>-Well, I guess I'll leave ya to it.<p>

"Still, you shouldn't drink so much."

"Humph. Why the hell do you care?"

-Because you're important to me.  
>-…No reason.<p>

"…No reason."

"Humph."

"Well, I guess I'll leave ya to it."

"Goodbye America."

**-Cut-**

_*You wake up*_

"No…five more minutes…"

_*You exit Home*_

-_Go to map_  
>-<em>Talk to England<em>

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"I um…well you see…I had some leftover breakfast this morning and…um…eat this!"

_*England offers you a lump of charcoal*_

-…What the hell am I supposed to do with charcoal?  
>-That's...edible…right?<p>

"That's…edible…right?"

"Of course it's edible! It's a scone you twat!"

-_Eat the scone_  
>-<em>Refuse to eat the scone<em>

_*You eat the scone and feel very ill*_

"H-how is it?"

-It's great…really…  
>-I think I'm gonna barf...<p>

"It's great…really…"

"You really think so? I have some more…"

-No way!  
>-I'm uh…full. I don't think I can eat anymore.<p>

"I'm uh…full. I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Oh…that's a shame."

-I should go now.  
>-Not really.<p>

"I should go now."

"Goodbye."

-_Go to map_

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go to the gift shop. A special item is available*_

"What should I buy?"

_*You decide to buy special item Cookbook*_

-_Go to map_

_*You decide to go home*_

-_Enter Home__  
><em>-_Talk to England_

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Hello America."

-What's up?  
>-I have something for you.<p>

"A gift? Where'd this come from?"

_*You give England a Cookbook*_

"A cookbook? Why would you give me something like this?"

-To help you with the scones.  
>-I just thought you'd like it.<p>

"To help you with the scones."

"But you said you liked it you lying twat!"

-I did like it! But it was a _little_ burnt…  
>-I lied. Sorry.<p>

"I did like it! But it was a _little_ burnt…"

"Humph. Thanks I guess."

-_Go to map_

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go Home*_

-_Enter Home__  
><em>-_Talk to England_

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Hey America, would you…by any chance…want to come drinking with me tonight?"

-What?  
>-Sure, I'm game.<br>-No thanks.

"What?"

"I just…I think it would be nice for a change. Just the two of us sitting down and having a proper conversation."

-Sure, I'm game.  
>-No thanks.<p>

"Sure, I'm game."

"Really? Let's go then."

**-Cut-**

_*You wake up*_

"Ugh…my head. Where am I?"

_*You look around and realize this isn't your house*_

"Mmphhh…"

-E-England?  
>-Fuck fuck fuck fuck <em>fuck<em>. I need to get out of here.

"E-England?"

_*England wakes up*_

"America? …What are you doing here?"

-…  
>-Er…I think we might've…<p>

"Er…I think we might've…"

"Oh _fuck_. You mean we..? _Fuck. _I-I'm sorry I- I just can't believe we'd-"

_*England suddenly runs into the bathroom*_

-_Go check on him__  
><em>-_Leave_

_*You decide to go check on England. He's throwing up.*_

-England? Are you okay?  
>-That sounds nasty.<p>

"England? Are you okay?"

"I'm bloody fine! I mean, I only got drunk off my arse last night and ended up in bed with _America_ of all people, I'm puking my bloody fucking lungs out, and to top it all off, I have a fucking _sledgehammer_ inside my head! I'm just fucking _peachy_!"

-Ouch. Harsh.  
>-You can't feel that bad if you're still using sarcasm.<p>

"Ouch. Harsh."

_*England throws up more*_

-So…what now?  
>-We really need to talk.<p>

"So…what now?"

"…Nothing I guess. Just…go home America."

-We need to talk about this England.  
>-Fine.<p>

"We need to talk about this England."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly in the condition nor the mood to talk about anything right now."

"Fine."

**-Cut-**

_*You decide to go Home*_

-_Enter Home__  
><em>-_Talk to England_

_*You decide to talk to England*_

"Ugh. Whoever invented sunlight should be drawn and quartered."

-Still hungover?  
>-About this morning…<p>

"About this morning…"

"What about it? I-It was just drunken lust. A one night stand. It didn't mean anything."

-Oh…  
>-Good.<p>

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

-It's nothing.  
>-Well…does it have to be?<p>

"Well…does it have to be?"

"S-Spit it out."

-Does it have to be just a one night stand?  
>-Nevermind.<p>

"Does it have to be just a one night stand?"

"…I guess not…"

**-Fin-**

**AN: After roughly a week, 52 votes, and just over 11 pages, it's finally here! :DD I'm really excited about how much you guys seemed to love the idea. I hope this lives up to expectations. ;A;**

**The final count:**

**Cannon: 17**

**Gauken: 6**

**Punk: 16**

**Pink Police: 12**

**Naked Waiter: 1**

**Next chapter you'll be able to vote for a secret character! Until then your choices are Gauken, Punk, Pink Police and Naked Waiter! Have fun!**


End file.
